


Love You Best

by crownprince



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownprince/pseuds/crownprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya's feeling a bit jealous. Just a wee bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Best

Hayato was always excitable. Tokiya was not. They were almost polar opposites.

So Tokiya felt that it must have been fate that his roommate was almost the exact same as Hayato. Fate, or a curse.

Naturally, when the two met, they got along almost instantly. Tokiya couldn't help but feel a little left out.

He sat on his bed and pulled out a book. Reading was certainly better than being bored out of his mind. Unfortunately, Hayato ruined his little moment of peace by lying across his lap.

"Toki, how come you're all by your lonesome?"

Tokiya nearly glared. "I left the two of you to your fun."

"But Otoya-chan left over half an hour ago."

Tokiya blinked. He was reading for that long? "You could have called it to my attention earlier."

"But you seemed mad."

"…I wasn't. You were having fun weren't you?"

"Of course I was! Otoya-chan is great. But it's okay, Toki. I still love you most." He clung to his twin brother happily.

Tokiya heaved a sigh but his lips cracked upwards in a tiny smile. "…I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for short UtaPri drabbles when I'm bored and waiting in a long line.


End file.
